A Sonnet
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Lee finds that the best way to woo his green eyed goddess is the old fashioned way.


A Sonnet

**A Sonnet **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I did write the sonnet. –is proud of herself-**

**Summary: Lee finds that the best way too woo his green eyed goddess is quite old-fashioned, but very reliable. **

**A/N: LeeSaku ROCKS!!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Lee stood under her window, clutching the piece of paper confidently. After hearing this, Sakura would be sure to fall for him. He hadn't originally written it for her ears, though…

_**-flashback-**_

"_**Lee my eternally youthful student! You haven't been focusing on you way of the ninja!"**_

_**"I'm sorry, Gai-sensei…but I'm in love!"**_

_**"Ah, the passion of youth. Lee, write poetry! Pour your love into that so your youthful vigor may be used for training!"**_

_**"OHHHHH! Gai-sensei, that is a great tip!"**_

_**"Lee!"**_

_**"Gai-sensei!"**_

_**"LEE!"  
"GAI-SENSEI!!"**_

_**Neji and Tenten face palmed themselves. God save the idiots. **_

_**-end flashback!-**_

He cleared his throat and began to read.

"A sonnet, a sonnet, a sonnet is called for!

A love song, a poem, sweet as can be!

A sonnet, a sonnet, a sonnet for her!

The one that I love, my sweet stinging bee,

Her glare stops my heart, her bite's worse than her bark,

I love her so much, but she spurns me day after day,

She's got skin soft as silk and a voice like a lark,

I love her so much, there's so much I would say,

She's my green eyed goddess, my pink haired puppy dog,

(Though if I called her that she'd knock my teeth out)

She's my earth and heaven she guides me through the fog,

I love her passion, her spirit, and I love when she pouts!

A sonnet, a sonnet, a sonnet this was,

You may think me hopeless, but my love's not a lost cause!"

He waited for a response.

-upstairs-

Naruto smothered his snickers in a pillow, Sasuke rolling on the floor, tears of mirth streaming from his eyes as he stuffed his hand in his mouth to stop laughing. Sakura was blushing furiously. Trust Lee to pick the day they were having a sleepover to try and serenade her!

"D-did you hear that?" Naruto choked out, "Pink-haired…puppy…"

"Well, at least he knows not to call her that," Sasuke chortled, clutching his aching sides, "Oh my god I think I burst a lung!"

Naruto broke into merry peals of laughter and fell on the Uchiha, tickling him. "Her glare stops my heart, her bite's worse than her bark, I love her so much but she spurns me day after day," he whispered.

Sasuke smiled and finished the verse, "She's got skin soft as silk and a voice like a lark, I love her so much there's so much I would say!"

They turned to their teammate and yelled in tandem, "Sakura, my green eyed goddess!"

She threw a pillow at them, her blushing rising to a crescendo. "Stoppit!"

"So," Naruto smirked, still sitting on the black haired boy, "What's your reply?"

"I…what…I mean…"

"You like him, don't you?" Sasuke teased. She went a brilliant scarlet that would've put Hinata to shame.

"YOU DO!" they screamed, and leapt to the window, "HEY LEE SAKURA LIKES—urgh!" they choked as the kunoichi jerked them back by their collars, knocking their heads together.

"SHUT UP!" she scream-whispered.

"Then tell him," Naruto commanded.

"Or we will!" Sasuke added.

"Fine!"

-downstairs-

Lee frowned. He could've sworn he'd heard voices…

"Lee!" he turned at the sound of his name to see his cherry blossom coming out of her house.

"Sakura-san!" he exclaimed, mentally steeling himself for rejection and a possible thrashing.

Suddenly, there was the scent of lemons and cinnamon in his nose, and her soft lips in his ear, whispering, "I love you too, Lee."

He beamed at her. "YOUTHFULNESS CONQUERS!" he roared. She groaned. "Lee, it's the middle of the night, I'm glad your excited, but do you really have to yell?"

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, and she took his arm and they spent the night walking through the village, in love.

-upstairs-

"Well, I didn't think she'd just leave with him," Naruto said, stung.

"Yeah…wanna go find her diary?" Sasuke asked him.

"Hell yeah!"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**My third LeeSaku fic. I'm proud of it. Well…the sonnet more than the fic. **


End file.
